


Okay

by chinosarah



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: College, F/M, Fluff, Period-Typical Sexism, Slut Shaming, Smile Era, University, loss of friendship, slightly inspired by the best day by taylor swift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 15:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinosarah/pseuds/chinosarah
Summary: Roger Taylor x Reader one-shot. Reader is upset about being left out of her friend group and Roger comforts her.





	Okay

“I know that these things happen, but that doesn’t make it hurt any less,” you were sitting on Roger’s bed in his flat, knees drawn up to your chest, biting your lip, trying to hold back tears. You had just gotten back to uni from your first Christmas break since you started uni. You had been so excited to go home for Christmas, see your friends again for the first time since you had moved to London. Once you got home, however, it was not at all like you expected. Your mum had turned your old bedroom into a new sewing room and so much construction had been done on your hometown that the streets that you had once known like the back of your hand felt cold and foreign to you. You had never understood the way that the adults you knew resented the changes of the past decade, you had always enjoyed them, it was exciting, new, and different and you loved the feeling of history being made. But in the December of 1969 as the decade drew to its close, standing on the pavement in front of a boarded up sweet shop that you spent every day after classes in your whole childhood, you suddenly understood what all the adults were talking about for the first time. That wasn’t the end of the changes at home. You had always thought that when you went home, everything would be just like it was before you left, most of your friends had stayed home anyway and you just thought that you would pick up right where you left off. You couldn’t have been more wrong. You had managed to get all of your old friends back together, well all save for one.  
“Where’s Linda? Isn’t she coming?” you asked your other two friends Nancy and Karen.  
Nancy and Karen shared a glance that you couldn’t read anymore and turned back to look at you, sympathy in their eyes, “Linda’s gone to America.”  
You sat up straighter in your chair, shocked, “What do you mean? She’s on holiday? When will she be back?”  
Nancy had a judgmental look that you had never seen on her before on her face, “Yes, everyone’s talking about it. She moved to San Francisco and she’s living there with a man! And they’re not even married, can you imagine?”  
You felt the colour rise in your cheeks, not at the implication of what Linda had done, but rather at the judgment in Nancy’s face coupled with the knowledge of what you had done with Roger while up at uni and the way you knew that all the judgment would turn onto you if she knew.  
“Well that’s not such a bad thing is it? I mean, we’re not our parents and we all used to say that free love and all that was a good thing?” You quickly said looking down at your lap, trying to hide the shame that was bubbling up inside of you and failing.  
Nancy shared a look with Karen and then finally said “Well, I mean, we used to think that back when we were kids, but now no one really believes that stuff, except for hippies and people living in cities like San Francisco,” she paused and then looked directly at you, “and London I suppose.” You bit your lip and looked down into your lap, heat rising in your cheeks.  
You couldn’t be more grateful when Karen changed the subject. “Did you notice anything different about me, Marina?” You looked her up and down as a smile grew across her face. You looked her up and down not noticing anything until your eyes fell on her hand. Her left ring finger to be specific.  
“You’re engaged?”  
Karen and Nancy laughed, something that left you bewildered, it had seemed a very valid question. “No, Marina, I’m not engaged. I’m married. Got married last month.”  
You felt your jaw hit the floor as Karen and Nancy laughed at your obvious shock. It didn’t seem funny to you, it didn’t seem funny at all that you had always done everything together and to do such a big thing without inviting you, without even telling you felt like a betrayal.  
“Why didn’t you tell me you were getting married, I-I don’t understand,” you said, hoping the tears you were suddenly fighting back weren’t obvious in your voice.  
Karen looked at you faux sympathy in her eyes, “Oh Marina, we would have told you, but you were at uni and we didn’t want you to have to inconvenience yourself by coming all the way down here, beside, it’s not like we’re still kids, we’re not going to do everything together forever, it’s normal to grow apart.”  
“I would have come. I would have come if you had told me.”  
You didn’t talk to them again for the rest of your time back home. They simply came up with excuses about how they were too busy or something but you knew the truth. You didn’t bring any of this up with your family keeping it all contained within until you got back to uni. You had called up Roger and told him that you need to talk and that was how you found yourself sitting on Roger’s bed in his flat. He had an arm wrapped around you as you leaned onto him, tears slipping out of your eyes despite your best efforts. Roger looked at you and brushed away your eyes with his thumb, “Let’s get out of here.”  
Roger got up from the bed and grabbed his car keys off the dresser and put his sunglasses on.  
“What do you mean? Where are we going?” you asked.  
Roger turned around smiling at you and pulled you up off the bed and kissed your nose, “It’s a surprise.”  
The two of you got into Roger’s van and started driving. He had his right hand on the wheel and his left arm around your shoulder. He had the radio turned up as far as it went and was singing along to the songs on the radio. You had heard Roger sing enough to know that he had a great singing voice, but today he was intentionally singing loudly and incredibly, intentionally off-key.  
You burst into laughter, “What are you doing? Why are you singing like that?”  
Roger looked over at you and smiled “Sing with me!”  
“Eyes on the road!” you yelled before returning to giggles.  
Roger continued to belt out an atrocious rendition of Sugar, Sugar only pausing to say, “Roll down your window.”  
“What, do you want the whole world to hear your amazing covers of every song that comes on the radio?” you asked as Roger started driving with his knees as he cranked the handle so the driver’s side window went down.  
“Our amazing renditions of every song that comes on the radio because you’re gonna join me,” he said as you pausing for a second before thinking ah, fuck it and rolling down your own window and joining in as soon as Sugar, Sugar was winding down and Come Together was starting up. For the next two hours you and Roger continued to belt out every song that came on the radio in the worst, loudest voice you could, making up the words if you didn’t know them. Eventually, you and Roger reached a little shopping centre that you had never been to before.  
“Where are we?” you asked as Roger out out of the van and you followed him out of the van. As you made your way out of the the van and around to him, he grinned and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it, and threw an arm around you.  
“Somewhere far away from anybody who might recognize or bother you,” he said as the two of you walked into the middle of the shopping centre. The two of you spent hours on hours in the shopping centre with Roger dragging you into every little bohemian store or stand at the shopping centre and finding the most ridiculous, flashy clothes he could because he knew it would make you laugh as the two of you went around the shopping centre. He would also put the clothes on you if he could, you had a purple hat with a giant feather on it on at one point, a neon orange feather boa on at other. You two only went back to the van after all the stores closed up for the night. As the two of you got into the car, you turned Roger’s face towards you and kissed him.  
“Thank you,” you said as he smiled at you.  
“Want to continue our little concert?” he asked grinning.  
“I would love that.”  
As you drove home, you forgot all about the friends that you had lost and started looking towards the future. And somehow in your heart you knew everything was going to be okay, even if it was just the two of you against the world.


End file.
